Force Field
Shielding is the magical ability to create a energy barrier around or in front of oneself for protection. This power has been displayed in Charmed though many various mediums and manifesting differently each time. This power became more prominent during later seasons especially 7 & 8. Shields of forcefields can only be broken by extra powerful magic such as Advanced fire throwing or when the user is weakened or hurt as seen in Sympathy For The Demon. List of Users *Wyatt Halliwell *Piper Halliwell-(While pregnant with Wyatt) *Janna (amulet) *Leeza (amulet) * Cole Turner *The Gods *Barbas-(with Cole's powers) *Greg Rowe *Paul Rowe *The Source *Elders *Avatars *Zodiacs *Nomed Season 1 The first time this power was seen was in "When Bad Warlocks Turn Good". In this episode, the two warlocks in the Rowe Coven (the "Evil Charmed Ones"), had this power. Whenever Greg and Paul Rowe made a hand gesture, an impenetrable wall of energy surrounds them. This is strong enough to repel most magic, as seen when Piper's attempt to freeze Paul and Prue's attempt to throw Greg and Paul aside had no effect. Season 3 Later on in "Exit Strategy" most of the focus of the episode is around two halves of an amulet with the power to protect beings of good. When one half is activated, a blue watery shield of energy (very similar to the one Wyatt can conjure) goes up in front of the user which can only be penetrated by a being of great evil. Season 5 Cole Cole possesed the abilty to create magical barriers that could trap others, which allowed him to protect himself or anyone/anything else he wanted, a power he gained in the demonic wasteland. barbas puts up forcefields.JPG|Barbas puts up a forcefield cole and phoebe forcefield.JPG|Cole and Phoebe stuck behind a shield leo and piper forcefield.JPG|Leo and Piper stuck behind a field Wyatt This is also one of Wyatt's powers, however this it manifests itself so that he can create a "bubble" rather than a wall of energy around him, in order to protect himself or somebody else, starting with his mother and later other characters, like his little brother Chris. It can also expand to repel people. WyattGigantic.jpg|Wyatt's biggest force field ever shown in the show 5x09-Piper-Shield.jpg|Piper Disovers that she is safe whilst pregnant with Wyatt WyattShield.jpg|Wyatt shields himself from Chris WyattProtectChris.jpg|Wyatt's advanced form of Shielding Wyatts_bubble.jpeg|Wyatt's Force field Chandelier In Centennial Charmed we see for the first time that the blue light coming from the chandelier whenever the Power of Three is reborn is a shield itself. It reverted Cole's energy ball and deflected it back at him. Season 6 The only thing negative about this power is that demons and other beings can still transport Wyatt in his bubble when they if they can manage to stay in contact with it. For example, this is seen in this It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1 when Gideon consistently try to penetrate the shield with Electrokinesis. This meant that the bolt of lightning was still touching it and by extension so was Gideon and hence he was able to orb Wyatt in his bubble. Gideon was the only person able to actually penetrate and remove Wyatt's shield. Season 8 In 12 Angry Zen the Zodiacs all have the power to shield themselves from harm, this time with a purple force field. Objects can also create shields when used in a certian way such as with the Crystal Cage and Protective Circle. Also the Book of Shadows creates a golden- orange shield, depending on the Charmed One's powers and family bond. Nomed was able to create a shield that knocked the Charmed Ones out, when they tried to stand up. Category:Powers